Strong Heart
by araraaa
Summary: Apa yang Park Chanyeol rasakan ketika couplenya itu sudah memiliki kekasih? / "Ku do'akan kau juga cepat menyusul dengan Dara noona." / chanbaek drabble. judul ama isi agak ganyambung tapi coba aja baca dulu


_**Araraaa Present**_

_**STRONG HEART**_

_**CAST: PARK CHANYEOL**_

_**BYUN BAEKHYUN**_

_**LENGTH: DRABBLE**_

_**DISCLAIMER: chanyeol punya ara, baek punya mbak taeyeon /sumpah bete banget/**_

_**GENRE: HURT/COMFORT, ANGST/? Maybe**_

_**SUMMARY: Apa yang Park Chanyeol rasakan ketika couplenya itu sudah memiliki kekasih? "Ku do'akan kau juga cepat menyusul dengan Dara noona." / chanbaek / drabble**_

_**a/n: huaaa disini adakah yang galau kayak ara mendengar berita baekyeon? Sumpah ara pen banget nangis sayangnya ara puasa tadi.-. Ish ara bete banget biasalah jiwa fujoshi kambuh ntar kalo baek sama yeon eonnie yeol sama sape /sama ara.-. Aish ide ff ini juga muncul karena berita itu:/ udahlah ara masih bete gegara kris vakum masa sekarang tambah bete karena mbak baekhyun /eh.-. Tapi bener deh, ara gabisa bayangin ketika baek nembak taeyeon.-. Apa malah tae eonnie yang nembak/-_- sudahlah kebanyakan omongannya daripada ceritanya.-. Cekidot dont forget to leave your review.**_

_**ONCE AGAIN.**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE YOUR REVIEW**_

_**GOMAWO;)**_

_**SORRY FOR TYPO(s)!**_

**.OoO.**

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya malas. Apa-apaan ini? Seluruh media sosial memberitakan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon SNSD. Apa tidak ada berita lain?

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ia tahu sebenarnya yang terjadi, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya. Takut pada para member, takut pada SM manajemen, dan takut pada Baekhyun.

Mengapa hidupnya terasa begitu sulit?

Terlebih sejak berita Kris hiatus dari EXO.

Ya, memang semua ini berawal dari sana.

Hidup Chanyeol terasa sangat berat sejak saat itu.

Kris adalah sahabatnya, segala rahasianya -Kris tau. Bahkan tentang rahasia terbesarnya.

Masalah orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi?

Dan mengapa harus terjadi pada dirinya?

Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Chanyeol menoleh, dan pintu itu perlahan terbuka.

"Yeol, pihak SM akan mengkonfirmasi berita Baekhyun dan Taeyeon noona. Kajja Yeol, kita keluar." suara lembut leader Suho membuat Chanyeol terdiam.

Suho mendekatinya dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Couple-mu itu sudah besar ternyata, haha. Tingkahnya sangat kekanakan dan aku tidak menyangka justru itu daya tariknya dimata Taeyeon noona. Ku do'akan kau juga cepat menyusul dengan Dara noona, Yeol. Kajja, keluar."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

_Kris hyung. Cepatlah sembuh. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu, aku merindukanmu. Aku membutuhkanmu..._

Batin Chanyeol sambil berusaha menahan tangis.

Dara, Sandara Park 2ne1. Siapa dia dihati Chanyeol? Bukan-siapa-siapa. Dia hanya seorang idola bagi Chanyeol? Bukan.

Dara hanyalah pelampiasan Chanyeol.

Sosok yang Chanyeol gunakan untuk menutupi perasaannya.

Perasaannya pada Byun Baekhyun, rekan kerjanya sekaligus couple pairingnya di EXO.

_Kris hyung... Aku membutuhkanmu saat ini..._

.OoO.

"Hyung, bagaimana menurutmu Baekkie hyung dengan Taeyeon noona?" Kai menyenggol lengan Chanyeol.

"Eoh? Mereka cocok." ujar Chanyeol singkat.

"Kau tampak lesu. Apa kau takut kehilangan couple mesramu itu?" goda Luhan. Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku merasa sedikit pusing. Aku ke kamar duluan." Chanyeol berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang tengah dimana para member sedang berkumpul.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Mungkin dia merindukan Kris hyung. Kau tahu kan biasanya dia menempel dan berbagi cerita dengan Kris hyung. Huh, aku merindukannya." sahut Lay.

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya pelan, lalu duduk ditepi ranjang.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan mulai membuka satu-persatu fotonya dan Baekhyun yang tersimpan diponselnya.

"Kita dulu sangat dekat..."

"Kita dulu selalu berbagi cerita bersama..."

"Kita dulu menjadi couple terbaik, couple yang terasa paling 'real' dimata para fans..."

"Kau yang berhasil menggali lagi perasaanku yang sudah kukubur sejak lama.."

"Ketertarikanku pada sesama jenis yang sudah lama berusaha kuhilangkan..."

"Kau yang membuatnya kembali hadir.. Bersama rasa cintaku padamu..."

"Kau..."

Tok! Tok!

"Yeolliee!"

Chanyeol mengusap airmata yang menetes dipipinya dengan kasar. Baekhyun berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang didepan pintu.

"Eoh? Sudah pulang Baek?" sapa Chanyeol pelan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun saat merasa Chanyeol agak berbeda. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Baek, Chanyeol bilang Chanyeol sedang pusing tadi. Ceritakan pada aku saja ya?" tawar Luhan yang agak kasihan melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang sepertinya memang sedang tidak baik.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. "Aku mau bercerita pada Yeollie, Han hyung!"

"Arasseo. Masuk sini Baek," Chanyeol tersenyum pada Luhan yang mencoba membelanya, dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Aku benci Shiners! Aku benci fansku!"

"Eoh? Waegeurae?"

"Kau ini kenapa?!" Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"O-ow... Mianhae," Baekhyun seketika merasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah lemas Chanyeol. "Kau merasa sangat sakit ya? Sini biar kupijiti." tawar Baekhyun -agak memaksa- karena ia langsung menarik kepala Chanyeol dan memposisikannya dipahanya.

"Gomawo. Sekarang, berceritalah."

"Um.." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku benci dengan fansku yang mengatai Taengkoong bitch! Mereka berani sekali mengatakannya! Dasar kurang ajar!"

"Apa itu Taengkoong?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Panggilan sayang kami berdua.."

"Oh..."

Tes.. Tes..

Chanyeol meneteskan airmatanya, bahkan didepan Baekhyun. Entahlah, ia merasa tidak kuat menghadapi kenyataan ini. Katakanlah ia pecundang. Katakanlah ia bukan lelaki. Tapi ini terlalu berat, jika kau mau tahu.

"Eoh? Yeollie kenapa?" panik Baekhyun.

"Apa sangat sakit?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku..." suaranya mulai terdengar serak. "Merindukan Kris hyung."

Baekhyun tersenyum tulus. "Aku juga, member lain juga pasti merindukan Kris hyung. Tapi aku bersyukur, aku memiliki kekuatan dalam menghadapi cobaan ini. Yang menjadi kekuatanku adalah Taengkoong."

Chanyeol kembali meneteskan airmata.

"Aku benar-benar tak memiliki kekuatan. Peganganku hilang.."

_Kris hyung yang selalu menjadi peganganku... Justru pergi ketika aku benar-benar membutuhkannya._

"Eoh? Yeollie?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak kuat lagi untuk berbicara.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Lupakan.." suaranya sangat serak sekarang. "Apa masih ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Katakan saja, akan aku dengarkan."

"Haha. Baiklah. Kau percaya tidak, aku adalah seorang lucky fan? Bisa menjalin hubungan dengan idolaku sendiri, haha.. Lihatlah betapa banyak artis lain -yang tak seberuntung diriku. Sungyeol Infinite, Bambam GOT7, mereka sama sepertiku, fanboy dari Taengkoong. Tapi mereka tak seberuntung diriku yang bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Taengkoong. Hahaa.." Baekhyun tertawa sendiri mendengar ceritanya.

_Dan tak ada yang semalang diriku, mendengarkan kebahagiaan orang yang kucintai dengan orang lain dari bibirnya sendiri..._

"Kau tahu satu fakta unik SM? Mereka selalu mengkonfirmasi hubungan para artisnya ketika usia hubungan itu menginjak 4 bulan..."

Chanyeol tidak kuat lagi. Biarlah ia menjadi lemah saat ini. Toh, siapapun pasti akan mengerti. Ya, pasti.

"Aku mau tidur ya, bolehkah aku tidur dipangkuanmu?"

"Ya, aku akan memijitimu perlahan."

"Oh ya, tadi Taengkoong mengatakan kalau ia mencintaiku."

_Aku mencintaimu Baekkie._

"Aku juga mencintainya.."

_Sekarang aku harus berjuang sendirian. Bahagiamu -bahagiaku Baek. Meski aku harus melewati mautku terlebih dahulu. Aku sangat -amat sangat mencintaimu._

Tes.. Tes.. Airmata itu terus mengalir sampai Chanyeol benar-benar tertidur dipangkuan Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Celanaku basah sekali..."

Dan airmata Chanyeol membasahi celana Baekhyun.

**END**

Hello.-. pendek dan gaje, seperti biasa ara banget. Sebenernya banyak yang mau diketik tadi tapi ara keburu lupa.-. ara punya penyakit kek lay gampang lupaan-_- maklum ya. Hehe semoga berasa nyeseknya si yeol ya hehe.

Last review yaw;) mau jelek mau bagus tetep review ahh~ gomawo:*


End file.
